vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball)
|-|Dragon Ball Z= |-|Dragon Ball Super= |-|Kid Chi-Chi= |-|Teen Chi-Chi= Summary Chi-Chi (チチ, Chichi) is the princess of Fire Mountain and the daughter of the Ox-King who later marries Goku and becomes the loving mother of Gohan and Goten. She was first introduced as a shy and fearful girl, but later, as she gets older, develops a very tomboyish, tough and fierce personality, which sometimes causes her to have anger outbursts seen several times throughout the series. Despite this, she has shown her love for Goku and their sons many times throughout the series. Her blood type is AB. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-B with her helmet laser | 7-B Name: Chi-Chi, The Ox-Princess Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: 43 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: Human, Princess of Fire Mountain, Martial Artist, Housewife, Radish Farmer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lasers (Only as a kid), Martial Arts, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats), Acrobatics, Shockwaves Generation Attack Potency: Wall level (Decapitated a dinosaur with her helmet's blade and can knock back Goku), City Block level with her helmet laser (Vaporized a large dinosaur) | City level via power-scaling (Slightly below Master Roshi in power during the 23rd World Tournament) Speed: Superhuman (Was able to outrun and behead a Tyrannosaurus Rex by throwing her helmet blade at it while scared) | Hypersonic+ ' 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (Much stronger than a regular human) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Casually sent a non-serious Goku flying) | City Class Durability: Wall level (Withstood a serious blow from Yamcha at the back of her head who is able to do this) | City level ' 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with lasers | Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: As a kid, she had her helmet, which she could use to fire laser beams or throw it's blade on top like a boomerang. Intelligence: Combat Smart Weaknesses: She cannot fly or use ki, and has a genuine short temper. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kiai: Chi-Chi uses this against Maron, after Maron called her an old lady. She produces a Blazing Aura when using this Kiai. * Blazing Aura: A power up which produces a Kaio-ken-like aura. Used against Maron, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Stay Away From Me!: Chi-Chi throws the blade from her helmet at her opponent. Kid Chi-Chi uses this to kill a T-Rex, and later against Master Roshi. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * That Won't Work: Kid Chi-Chi fires a laser beam out of her helmet. She uses this to destroy a T-Rex, and later against Yamcha. Named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Enraged Assault: A series of strikes used by Possessed Chi-Chi (under Black Water Mist influence). Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Broom Brustle: A series of rapid strikes with a broom. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Key: Kid Chi-Chi | Piccolo Jr. Saga and Onwards Gallery File:ChiChiPreparedToSaveGohanFromSaiyans.png|With various weapons File:ChiChiSword.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Married Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Toei Animation Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Revived Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7